A torque converter is a fluid-filed assembly typically used in automatic and powershift transmissions. A torque converter uses fluid to transmit energy from an input, typically an engine, to an output, typically a transmission, and consists of three main components: a turbine, an impeller, and a stator. During the operation of a torque converter, torque generated from the engine drives the impeller. A cover is attached to the impeller so both the cover and impeller rotate at the same speed as the engine. The turbine is connected to an output shaft, and the stator is connected to a non-rotating support shaft. The turbine and impeller have a plurality of blades oriented so that as the impeller rotates, the fluid within the impeller is forced into the blades of the turbine, transmitting energy to the turbine, and forcing it to rotate. The stator has a plurality of blades oriented to direct the fluid leaving the turbine to flow in the direction of the impeller's rotation rather than in a direction opposing the impeller's rotation.
A thrust washer is a component used within many torque converters to ensure the proper location of the torque converter's component parts, and is typically located between the impeller and the cover. It is desirable to route fluid through the torque converter to ensure proper functioning. One of the fluid pathways within a torque converter can be around or through the thrust washer. A typical thrust washer contains a multitude of straight grooves on the surface to allow for fluid communication within the torque converter.
In a traditional torque converter, the turbine, impeller, and stator are each made up of a plurality of blades having ruled surfaces (or a surface generated by a straight line). As the fluid travels through the channels created by the blades of a traditional torque converter, fluid losses are generated when the fluid flow becomes turbulent. Fluid losses lead to overall performance deterioration and decreased torque converter efficiency. Furthermore, as some automotive designs provide for decreased space for transmission systems, and as automatic transmissions have increased in size over time due to the use of more gears, a need has developed for a torque converter that is smaller in size. Decreasing the overall dimensions of a torque converter decreases the size of the channels created by the blades, further increasing the buildup of fluid losses. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in the art.